


and if it's quite alright

by svladcjelli



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, i just want them to hold hands, in this universe the pic is of wills nieces n sisters!!! epic, no infidelity in here, tom supportive bf love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Will has a memory. Tom helps.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	and if it's quite alright

**Author's Note:**

> what is this. where am i. first published fic at 2am? damn right!!! many thoughts and many feelings about these boys.... mainly just wanting em to rest,. title from "cant take my eyes off you" bc its been stuck in my head 4 weeks :')

_“Am I dying?”_

_A beat._

_“Yes. I think you are.”_

The moment Will awoke was not a pleasant one. In a sense, it barely felt like a moment- rather a prolonged minute that seemed into stretch hours- until he heard something that resembled soft birdsong. At that, Will hadn’t dared to open his eyes, fearing the horrors waiting for him in the trenches or darkness of Ecoust or, worst of all, the godforsaken barn where blood stained his hands. 

His body tensed as if trying recoil into himself at the thought of the latter. Before Will knew it, his body shook with silent sobs that wracked his entire frame. Everything felt a bit too much a bit too fast, memories coming in quicker than he could manage.He brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle the choked whimpers coming from his throat. This only managed to bring on the sensation of drowning which ultimately made Will feel worse than before. He tried bringing his knees to his chest, to make himself smaller, until his knee bumped into something soft on its way up. Said ‘something’ grumbled and moved, alerting every sense in Will’s body. Will dropped his hand from his mouth. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, Scho, what’re- Oh.”

Will jolted, pressing his back to the wall behind him. The wall? He cracked open his eyes, just enough to see the darkness hitting the ground. Mixed in with darkness was a blue-ish light, reminiscence of the rain when he had fallen asleep. 

Fallen asleep with _Blake._

Will opened his eyes fully now, finally feeling the creaky bed beneath him that provided a well-needed comfort. Though, what he saw was the most important. From his bed, Will could see through the small rain-stained square window across the room to the cherry tree planted outside. 

"Will?" 

He adverted his gaze from the window onto the smallish lump curled up beside him. Will nearly laughed, almost hysterical with relief that washed over him in waves. 

"Will, c'mon. It's alright, we're not in the trenches anymore. We got our medals n' stuff after the war, remember?" 

Tom's voice was thick with sleep, his eyes were clearly still hazy from being suddenly woken up. They lived in a small house together in the country with a minuscule orchard in the yard. Will had reconnected with his sister and nieces and Tom with his brother and mother (after being treated for a stab wound, of course). Tom and Will had exchanged numerous letters to reconnect leading up to the purchase of a small house together, something similar to a cottage. Since then, life has been something peaceful. Tom and Will supported each other ways no one else could, as they had an understanding of each other only lovers did. Will sniffled involuntarily, trying to clear his throat discreetly to avoid bothering Tom further. 

"It's okay." 

Will shook his head. 

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- wake you. I'm- I'm alright now." 

Will was only half-lying. Tom could see through this guise almost instantly. In the beginning, bad days were more common than good ones. These days, Tom was Lance Corporal Blake and Will was Lance Corporal Schofield and they were only two insignificant soldiers to another pointless, inhumane battle. These days, they did what they could to cope- from Will reading poetry aloud to Tom to silently enjoying the company of each other. Tom huffed,

"Like hell you are. You're shaking like a leaf, Scho. C'mere," 

Tom shuffled closer to Will, intertwining his smaller hand with a larger one. Will, albeit shakily, gripped Tom's hand like a lifeline and ducked his head into Tom's shoulder.

Will allowed himself to rest there, in the sanctity Tom provided. 

Tom squeezed Will's hand in a reassuring way to say 'it's okay.' Eventually Will's tremors began to subside, the rush of adrenaline wore off in a way that left Will worn-out. With their fingers still intertwined, Will closed his eyes again as the sun began to rise, it wasn't as if they needed to be up anytime soon. 

And like that, they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope u liked this!!! its' my first fic i ever published i feel like a newborn fawn haha


End file.
